caravaneerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
This article has some tips, write your own experience down here, for other players. But honestly, this is starting to look more like a mini walkthrough. Basic Tips *Following the sheriff's route can earn you $12 000 towards vehicles at Verdammter Platz (most likely Arctic Cat ATVs at the start). *After leaving the southeast towns, try to fill a container with fuel. Towns selling the best vehicles often run out of fuel, so fill up at Hara. *You can get money, experience, and resources from robbers. They will have knives, guns, and sometimes carted animals past Okaidi. *Lose enemies by entering a town, exiting, then waiting. Robbers and police avoid entering towns and will leave the screen if you patiently wait using resources. You should still probably fight robbers. *Long-ranged weapons can help you avoid projectiles, lowering hospital bills and repair fees. *Buy binoculars and all special items for stat increases. *The general order you should kill opponents: rocketeers, grenadiers, machine gunners, shotgunners, riflemen, pistoliers, swordsmen. *Start the game with 1 intelligence. *Go check out the Rough Starting Guide page on this wiki. *Do not always follow the same route. For example, after gaining around 12-15k on the <Poca Cosa - Caganel - Drushlak> , find new routes, since shoe and leather prices will easily drop. Do another one until prices rebalance. *The bandits along the starting trade route will occasionally come packing Luger Parabellums. While these themselves are terrible weapons, best used as vendor trash or for temporarily arming new recruits, they tend to also come with a large amount of 9mm ammo. You can trade in about 3 Lugers for a Browning Hi-Power, the strongest 9mm handgun and a serviceable primary weapon and/or sidearm until better options come along. *Stockpile Medium Water Bottles. They're the most efficient form of water storage, with 20 of them holding as much as a Jerry Can at half the weight. Advanced Tips *Check out the cargo article. *As you transition from the starting route try to get a couple horses with good carts. At Caganel save the game, buy as many shoes as you can, and head to Verdammter Platz. Pray you don't get rushed by a large number of armed robbers. When you arrive shoes should be $80-$110 each (and drop as you sell more) so sell your entire stock, if there are any cheap (less than $0.6 each) medicines buy everything, get 20-30L of fuel carrying items (and hope Platz/Gat has fuel), search for fuel, and buy an ATV and head on to Hara (almost straight north from Diep Gat). Upon arrival search for cheap medicine (avoid the Fort for the time being) and sell it all to Qubba for ~$2 each, then with that money head to Fort Goks and proceed to buy as much of their extremely cheap medicine as you can, if you were fast enough at traveling north it should be in the tens of thousands, which upon selling to Qubba will net you enough money to transition into almost any trade route or playstyle. *(From Whirled): Note that doing this takes longer than it sounds. Basically, get 3 mules/horses and 3 carts while in the area, have 2 or 3 people (preferably Najib and Martynas), arm your group with M1 Garands and Springfields, load up on forage/food you think you need, and have say, $10 000-15 000 extra cash on hand. Head to Caganel (assuming you weren't already there). Sell everything you don't need (as in any market items that aren't forage or food). Supply your caravan, then buy as much shoes as possible. Head to Verdamnter Platz, sell all your shoes for this giant amount of money. Check out the market to see if there is any fuel there. If there is more than 100 L of fuel, awesome. Check out the transport fair, see if any Arctic Cat ATVs are there. If there are, check how many. Buy them (but don't buy more than 3, seeing as you only have 3 people). If there's fewer than 3 ATVs there, dismiss as many men as you need to so that everyone in your group can have an ATV. Buy the ATVs, and sell as many of your animals and carts as possible. Ditch the rest of those. Then, buy from the shop a 20L Jerry Fuel Can and a 10L Jerry Fuel Can, and get as much fuel as possible from shop. Talk to John Sheppard, head back to Poca Cosa and ferry shoes from Caganel to Verdamnter Platz. (Poca Cosa has a fuel supply if you're worried). If you didn't have any ATVs, then keep the animals/carts and keep ferrying shoes until there are ATVs. Once you got a respectable load of money (20 000-30 000 cash, preferably more), go to Diep Gat through whatever route you feel like, then go to Hara. There, check out the markets/shops. Earn money. There's essentially a guaranteed fuel supply at Hara. Head to Qubba and Fort Goks and Smerd, and keep making money. Then buy bigger cars once you can - just avoid buying Jeeps, which burn fuel like crazy. *When you've got the money, load as much fuel as you can and travel to Abu Kirdyk and Sekir Bashka and sell it there, they will produce Gold that you can sell at Qubba. Qubba will produce jewelry. Now buy all of it (it should cost about $700) and wait a bit, Qubba will need the jewelry pretty bad and the price will raise up to $4500 per piece, when you've got about 700 jewelry in your cargo you'll make a profit about $2 000 000. *(From Whirled): Note that Abu Kirdyk and Sekir Bashka is crazy hard to get through without being attacked. They got groups of 20+ robbers with assault rifles. So before you go to these gold cities, make a ton of money in the Qubba area and then hire 15 people, give or take a few. Make sure these are quality people, and arm them with the best stuff you can get. Rockets, machine-guns, snipers. *To become rich you need to enter the area around Qubba. A fast and easy way to do this is to start the game with 10 agility, sell everything the sheriff gave you and buy a horse. This will make you fast enough to escape all robbers on your way - and this is exactly what you need to do in this strategy at the beginning. Then bring leather and medicines from Poca Cosa to Caganel. Buy shoes in Caganel and sell them at Verdammter Platz. Buy ATVs and some fuel there and head to the Qubba. After 3-4 days of game time you will be in Qubba. Then trading medicines (route Fort Goks-Qubba), alcohol, shoes, gold and jewelry will make you millions in few days. *Once you own vehicles keep Hara supplied with crude oil. This will almost certainly guarantee you enough fuel for the rest of the game. I've had a stockpile of up to 1 million barrels of fuels stored on the market there. Smerd is the other major oil producer; however, Hara produces more and is close by anyway. It might also be advisable to store fuel in other towns, even Caganel or Poca Cosa, in case of any emergencies when traveling. *After you destroyed the robber's base, most of the robbers will disappear from the entire map. There is still a small chance of very tough groups riding around NE near their old base. These groups will always have a chance of appearing even if you beat the game. *It is possible to defeat the Qubba army regiments without taking any deaths and as little as 9 men. All you would need is a ton of grenades (for heavy damage) and sniper rifles (to pick off the rest). Try to hire people with high AP and high strength. The real trick here is to fight the army in a corner. You don't want to fight them across opposite sides of the battlefield. If you battle closer to each other near a corner, a lot more people are able to reach the enemy soldiers with grenades and destroy them quickly before they get shot back. The battlefield placement is mainly determined how your "star" crashed into the "circle". To get a battle with adjacent sides, try to graze the enemy with one tip of your "star". It should take a couple tries to get it but, it will help you greatly. Story Tips *Don't do what Oswald Raff says, the only advantage is that you get $50 000 but you still have cops and robbers behind you. *If you don't mind being dishonest (and some could say cheating) you can talk to Oswald Raff as if you were doing his story (preferably as soon as you reach the northwest cluster of towns), get your pass and all police units should ignore you from then on. Later you can use the pass to accomplish one of the Desert Patrol missions, when you have to disable the missiles at Fort Goks. It'll save you $100 000. *Don't attack caravans if you are doing the Desert Patrol story. You will incur the wrath of police units. *A tip from an anonymous user has led me to try a completely different storyline. The idea is to completely ignore the story and never go to the Sheriff. Not a completely new idea, but I had always assumed it wasn't possible. I tried this with a 10 Strength, 10 Agility, 4 Accuracy, and 1 Int character. The tip used to idea of beating up robbers with fists, then taking their goods. It took me a few times to get this right, however (sometimes I was unlucky and ran into groups of 4 robbers). In the end, I found that you could survive without taking the $1000 and the gun. As the person who gave me this tip found, and my own trial showed, you must take the inheritance eventually. While it is possible to just trade and trade without following the storyline, if you want to do the storyline you've gotta talk to the Sheriff at some point. This is a nice idea, however: plow it through on your own and completely ignore the storyline. I recommend this for adventurous players who've beaten the storyline already. Take it as a challenge to survive. *Another tip from the same anonymous person is to build an extremely weak character. Purposely leave character points unused and give your character ridiculously low stats. (i.e., give him/her 1 in each stat). I tried this, and found that it was almost impossible to do things I used to do. It depended on a whole lot of luck - if I met even a single robber group along the way to Caganel (first trip after starting a game), I died. I couldn't hit anything with my poor accuracy and nil agility (obviously 1 agility point translates into 2 AP, which is insufficient to even punch). I died rather quickly against even 2 robbers. This set-up depends on a whole lot of luck. Can you get to Verdamnter Platz without meeting any robbers? That or you'll have to spend tons to hire tons of bodyguards. Your 10 HP just won't get you anywhere. Also, you'll be really slow since low agility means slow desert movement. It took me more than 10 trials for it to work. While I haven't played much of the story with this set-up, I found that it was more than sufficient as a challenge. I advise you to try this if you're really bored, finished the storyline, and have tons of free time. It becomes a whole lot easier once you manage to scrap your way to Fort Goks, where you can get high class bodyguards to shield you.